The Amazing Diamond Tiara: The Case of The Sinister Railroad
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: A Diamond Tiara/Spider-Man crossover
1. Chapter 1

Our Story Begins at the Daily Bugle, but it says "Baily Dugle" sign on it.

Mr. Jameson: Our signs been filp-flop! Fool it!

When the someone calling,

Mr. Jameson: Hello, NO! This isn't the "Baily Dugle", is the "Daily Bugle"!

And Tiara Parker comes as works there as a Photograpter.

Tiara: Oh! Joans not gonna like is.

Tiara Parker saw this sign.

Tiara: "Baily Dugle", someone moved the letters around.

Mr. Jameson: I Need a Photograpter, Here's Parker!

Tiara Parker quicks enter the door.

Inside the Daily Bugle, Mr. Jameson is upset as usual.

Mr. Jameson: Parker, Get in Here! I Want to know who behind Fantasy Trains! This Crime Wave Must Be Stopped! Parker! Get some pictures of these train crimes!

Tiara: Yes sir, Mr. Jameson!

Mr. Jameson: What are you waiting for, Tiara! Get Out of Here!

Tiara: See you Later, Mr. Jameson.

Tiara Parker change his clothes.

Tiara: I'll Take the Pictures, But not as Tiara Parker. The Sinister Railroad Street, heh!

And now, Tiara Parker is now Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara: I'll take them as The Amazing Diamond Tiara! As Diamond Tiara, I can take Pictures, And put the Stop on the Railway Street.

Diamond Tiara is running on the Street.

Diamond Tiara: I can get a good view of the city form up there. No Fantasy there. The city's quiet.

Later, Diamond Tiara sitting on the top of the tower.

Diamond Tiara: These Pictures will help the find some clues.

Diamond Tiara holding a camera from his pocket.

Diamond Tiara: Let's take a look.

they holding a camera to see ATSF Steam.

Diamond Tiara: A.T.S.F. Steam. That's Steam okay, let's try another.

The Camera moves to see The Blue Lionel Lines Steam.

Diamond Tiara: Blue Lionel Lines Steam. Hey! That's not right. This Steam been Tember with, I'm Better Get a Photo.

The Camera Shots the Fantasy Steam.

Diamond Tiara: Wow! That Picture is worth 5 Bucks! Let's get Snap'em!

And So Diamond Tiara Shots: Hogwatts Express, Thomas and Friends, Big Lionel Trains, and TrainStation Game. They said is worth $55.

And then, The Camera Shots sign says "STPO" with Fake Spider-Man with eyes on it.

Fake Spider-Man: Huh!

The Fake Spider-Man see the camara before thay shot.

Diamond Tiara: Hey! That not me. I Need to Catch That Phantasy. This could be trouble. I Better snap some photos of that phony.

The Diamond Tiara Discoverd Fake Spider-Man.

Diamond Tiara: Hey, You!

Fake Spider-Man: UH-OH! It's the real Diamond Tiara!

Diamond Tiara: Nice outfit, Pal!

Fake Spider-Man: I Better Run!

Fake Spider-Man: I'll Quicky Change my Disguise!

The Fake Spider-Man turned into The Bussiness Guy.

The Bussiness Guy: Diamond Tiara Won't Hurting me about new Disguise!

Diamond Tiara see the Fake Spider-Man was left!

Diamond Tiara: Darn! I lost him! Well, i better fix this sign.

The Bussiness Guy saw Diamond Tiara is removeing Mispelled Stop Sign.

The Bussiness Guy: Hey, Look! Now is my chance to really get Diamond Tiara in Trouble.

The Diamond Tiara feeling Horror.

Diamond Tiara: I gonna bad feeling about this.

The Bussiness Guy: Diamond Tiara is the one putting up the Fake Signs! Get Him! Diamond Tiara should be locked up!

Diamond Tiara: This is gonna be bad.

The Bussiness Guy see Diamond Tiara run away.

The Bussiness Guy: Ha-ha! My Plan Worked! Now Everyone is after Diamond Tiara!

TO BE CONTINED...


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Tiara Parker darkroom...

Tiara: I need to prove i'm not a bad guy. I need to Find that Phony Spider-Man.

Tiara Parker is holding Magnifying glass.

Tiara: Maybe i can find a clue about the fake Spider-Man in My pictures. Hey look,

Tiara holding Magnifying glass point the STPO photo.

Tiara: The letter of the sign are really just out of order. hmm...

Tiara gets a notebook and white "STPO".

Tiara: STPO really spells,

he's also white "STOP".

Tiara: STOP, if i fix this rest of the sign, I can put hin on the Daily Bugle, and help the City.

Tiara Parker is holding Magnifying glass to the next photo.

Tiara: The van next to the fake Spider-Man has a sign on it. I wonder what GG is stands for. This Spidey costume looks good, but he get in F for good.

Tiara: I think Diamond Tiara shold pay a visit this GG & Company.

Exactly one mintue later...

Diamond Tiara: I Knew it! Wherever it GG is, it seen to have a thing for letters.

Diamond Tiara saw his working on the GG & Company.

Diamond Tiara: They must be using those letters to change the signs.

The Worker: Hurry Up! GG wants be Let it Zip out Today!

Diamond Tiara: I think is time to GG & Company to close up Shop.

The Worker: Yikes! It's Diamond Tiara!

Diamond Tiara: Who did you expect, the Spelling Bee?

The Worker: Very funny, Diamond Tiara, but this time we have the drop on you!

The Worker pushed the button, the Blocks falls on Diamond Tiara.

The Worker: Letter Rip!

Meanwile, in another part of the building...

The Worker: Hey boss! Diamond Tiara is here.

?: Perect! Now I can set my trap! Time to take care of Chic problem.

He calling the Poilce.

?: Hello Poilce, I Know where you can find Diamond Tiara.

Police: Thanks for the tip.

?: Diamond Tiara is a Chic.

Police: I'll Send this Squad Car right away. What are you say.

?: I'll just in my own Chic one.

TO BE CONTAINED...


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Back to our Hero.

Diamond Tiara: My sense warned me in time to jump away.

Diamond Tiara run to the door.

Diamond Tiara: Now it's time to catch those blockhead crooks! All right GG, Whatever you are, The Jag is Up!

In the door, A Strange eyes over the darkness.

?: Not so fast, Chic girl! This time you been a long time enough!

The evil Laughed with a green CEO of the company, known as, GREEN GOBLIN!

Green Goblin: I have a little surprise for you!

Diamond Tiara gasped as horror.

Diamond Tiara: Green Goblin! This guy's nuts.

Green Goblin went on the sign room.

Green Goblin: This factory is where the Fake signs are made!

Green Goblin tells Tiara as useful

Green Goblin: The police are coming here right now! The Plans is working 100 percent. When they get here, they will blame it all on You!  
Meanwhile, I will use my secret exit to Escape! Send me to the postcard Diamond Tiara, from Jail.

Green Goblin evil laughed.

Diamond Tiara: Only one of us who leaving his room, and is isn't you!

Green Goblin went on the secret door, but There's a Fake Spider-Man is here. At that Very moment...

Fake Spider-Man: Hey, Goblin! I came for more fake signs.

Green Goblin going terror.

Green Goblin: Nooo! I told you not to enter through my secret Exit!

Fake Spider-Man: When All the Mix-up signs, I couldn't find my front door.

Green Goblin: If a police see you on Spider-Man Costune, Our Plans is Ruined!

Just in time, The Police see on Fake Spider-Man, with also, The Real Spider-Man!

Officer: Freeze!

Fake Spider-Man: UH-NO, Is the Cops!

The Officer got Green Goblin.

Green Goblin: The Police have followed you!

Diamond Tiara: Now we finally have you, Spider- MEN?

Officer 1: Time to break-up This Costune Party.

Officer 2: You're under arrest Green Goblin, or should i say, GG.

Green Goblin: Spider-Man or Tiara who did fake signs.

Diamond Tiara: My Brother, I See a Doubled.

A Fake Spider-Man and Real Spider-Man welcome.

Fake Spider-Man: I'm the Real Spider-Man!

Real Spider-Man: No, I'm the real Spider-Man!

Fake Spider-Man: Grab him you fools, i mean, you Big Fella!

Real Spider-Man: Bob, You about to be Real as a $3 Bill!

Diamond Tiara see 2 Spider-Man thinking.

Diamond Tiara: Well, Only the Real Spider-Man can climb walls!

Fake Spider-Man: Well, I can climbing walls for years.

Diamond Tiara: Who can show he's a real Spider-Man.

Real Spider-Man: How about a wall climbing contest, bob! You mean,

The Real Spider-Man has climb walls.

Real Spider-Man: Like This?

Fake Spider-Man: Well, I can - uh - I can... Oh, I Better Scammed!

Real Spider-Man: You only Climbing you doing is to Jail!

The Fake Spider-Man Runs as a Terror.

Fake Spider-Man: Run very fast!

Officer: Get that Fake!

Fake Spider-Man: I'm Out of Here!

Officer: Freeze you Phony!

In that time, There's a door under the sign "PULL".

Fake Spider-Man: One Push on the door and I'm Free!

He trying to Open and, ZONK! He Smashed it!

Diamond Tiara saw the Fake Spider-Man pained.

Diamond Tiara: Ouch! That had to Hurt.

Real Spider-Man: I guess he's didn't writing on the wall.

The Real Spider-Man can also read on the wall.

Real Spider-Man: Looks like someone push, but she's didn't pulled. P-U-L-L, in my Book, That sounds PULL.

Diamond Tiara got the Fake Spider-Man to see what who did.

Diamond Tiara: Now let's unmask this fake! It's Time to Unmask This Phony!

Diamond Tiara get rid of that mask, and Spider-Man is so, looking the head of the Chameleon.

Real Spider-Man: It's the Chameleon, the master of Disguise!

Chameleon: Insted of changing my costune, maybe i should change my plan.

Real Spider-Man: The Only you been changing to, is the prsion outfit.

The Real Spider-Man and Diamond Tiara got well done got is right.

Diamond Tiara: Thanks for helping us catch these crooks, Spider-Man!

The Officer got 2 Boss to the Jail.

Officer: Time for you two, to sign off!

Diamond Tiara: Glad you I After all, Spider Man.

Spider-Man: Looks like GG & Company is Going Out of Business.

Chameleon: Great, This is all your fault, Goblin!

And Green Goblin so!

Green Goblin: This is all your fault, Chameleon!

Spider-Man: This is One crime that could not PULL off!

And Who's running at the Spider-Man and Diamond Tiara, Is Sliver Spoon!

Sliver Spoon: Yay! Tiara!

Sliver Spoon hugged Tiara as blessed.

Spider-Man: All for my Days worked for your friendy NeighborHood, Spider-Man.

Diamond Tiara: And Diamond Taara.

Sliver Spoon hugged Diamond Tiara still, but he's falls to the Ground.

THE END, or is it.


End file.
